Celty Sturluson
Celty Struluson is the true main protagonist of the light novel and anime series Durarara!!. Her motorcycle is actually a horse in disguise, which she has named Shooter. She has no head and perceives via unknown sensors that are not located on the head. Celty has no head and perceives via unknown sensors that are not located on the head. She lives with Shinra Kishitani and works as an underground transporter. She wears a helmet when she goes out and communicates via a PDA. She enjoys online chatting, television and DVDs. She is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version of the anime and Kari Wahlgren in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Arturia Pendragon and Rip Van Winkle. Appearance In her early years, it is shown that Celty wore knights armour as she travelled the country side with her head resting on her lap. When she immigrated to Japan, she updates her attire to match the times. For most of the series, Celty is shown to wear an all black biker jumpsuit with black gloves and shoes. All of her clothing is made from a shadow-like substance that materializes around her at her will. She also wears a yellow and blue helmet that vaguely resemble the shape of a cat's head. As far as physical features go, Celty isn't particularly imposing although she does have above average strength. She is well-endowed, has pale white skin and her head is shown to have brown hair and blue eyes. Personality Celty's personality is, ironically, one of the most normal and down-to-earth compared to most of the other cast. Although she was fairly emotionless in her early life, she has since developed a much more defined personality as she spent more time with humans. She is generally a confident and optimistic individual although she is not without her insecurities. Chief among these are her concerns about how people will react to her monstrous nature. In the start of the series, Celty tends to avoid most people as they usually react negatively upon realizing she has no head. However, she has recently begun opening up more to people as she encounters others who are not only accepting of the paranormal (such as with Shizuo or Anri) but seem to revel in it (such as Mikado or Izaya). Aside from developing a more human personality, she has also developed a few human interests. She is shown to enjoy watching movies and playing video-games, but has developed an odd phobia of aliens, something that has been used for comic relief throughout the series. History Celty is a headless dullahan from Ireland who lost her head 20 years before the start of the series. Since she fears death, she searched desperately for her head. She follow her head's faint trail which led her to Japan. As she boarded the ship, she was founded by the child Shinra Kishitani along with his scientist/doctor father who made a deal to keep the secret between them if she allowed him to do a full autopsy on her which she agreed. Since then, Celty lived with Shinra and his father while also working as an underground transporter. Powers and Abilities The physical strength she possesses is above human, though not quite on par with Shizuo Heiwajima and Simon Brezhnev. She is also capable of producing a shadow-like, durable substance to form objects ranging from gloves to chariots at her will. Gallery Celty Sturluson- Scythe.png Celty seduces Shinra.gif|'I'm seducing you' Celty hugs Shinra.jpg 947.png|Celty Sturluson in Divine Gate